


Order Up!

by moji964



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moji964/pseuds/moji964
Summary: I’ve been thinking about this for a while. So here it is- a book for me to write what you request.This will Not have a coherent Plot, it’s gonna be however many Oneshots I can cram into here, wearing a trench coat and trying to pass as a storyline.
Relationships: Hahah no.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Yo.

I _will not do_ smut, self inserts/ reader inserts, or romantic relationships (platonic is fine).

Anything else is free for you to decide.  
Angst? Fluff? Plot? AUs? More Angst? I gotchu.

Just leave a comment with the character(s), and your prompt/request and I’ll write it when I can.

Please keep in mind that this is more a warm-up for writing rather than me going out of my way to fill every single request. I’ll try, but I can’t promise it’ll be instant.


	2. Highscool AU- Mumbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rubyheart777:  
> Highschool Au   
> Mumbo's very strict parents are coming to tour the school, he hires grian and iskall to make sure everything is perfect and there is nothing that might change his parents mind about sending him there except his friends are idiots and somehow hurt themselves

Mumbo sighed as he sat inside the school office, his parents on either side of him waiting for someone to come and give them all a tour of the high school.

See, Mumbo had been homeschooled for years on end and he _really_ wanted to finally be able to experience what school actually was like rather than rolling up to his classes (which took place in the kitchen) in his pyjamas and half asleep. He wanted to join clubs, have fun, make friends- and he already had a head start on that front.

There were always two people standing on the corner of the block, the same bus picking them up at the same time. Sometimes, they could see Mumbo staring at them through the window and they waved to him. Eventually, it grew to be a little tradition they did each day- to wave to each other through the window.  
Mumbo found himself befriending them during the summer which was when they convinced him that high school was worth it. That he should enroll at the same school they went to so the trio could have more time together.

And well. So what if Mumbo pulled some strings, texted the two and letting them know what was going on and that everything had to go absolutely perfectly. They got the idea. _Ensure_ everything went according to plan. Which meant behave and stay out of trouble.  
If it didn’t, Mumbo wouldn’t be attending.  
His parents were already reluctant to let him even tour the school as it stood. One mishap and he’d have to kiss the notion of attending goodbye.

“Apologies for the delay.” A voice said, a young woman standing before Mumbo and his parents. “We’ve spoken over the phone, but it’s nice to meet you in person. My name is Cynthia.” She smiled, extending her hand to Mumbos dad.

“The pleasure is ours, trust me. Can we begin the tour?” 

“Of course!” Cynthia smiled, her voice nearly as bubbly as Mumbos online friend, Stress’s. He smiled at the similarity, both sharing the same bubbly personality and the kind of voice where you could hear the smile on their face. “Right this way.”

And off they all went, Cynthia being an excellent tour guide, pointing out the different wings of the building and a million other details that Mumbo really hoped his parents were remembering because he could not.

As the tour went on, Mumbo grew more and more anxious. What if something went wrong at the last minute? What if his parents still said ‘no’ despite seeing how nice the school was? What if he ended up in a different grade than his friends?  
“Any questions?” Cynthia smiled as they all neared the office...and Mumbo could see one of his friends sitting inside with a black eye.

Iskall caught Mumbos eye and the latter just withered where he stood. His parents recognised Iskall. They knew him.  
And they certainly would not let Mumbo attend because now one of his friends was clearly in trouble from getting into a fight.

“Yes, actually. How often to fights happen?” Mumbo heard his mom ask and he knew- he _knew_ that it was because she noticed Iskall.

“Not that common, actually. Unfortunate timing here. There’s about 1 or 2 physical fights each year and they’re all broken up within 5 minutes or less.” Cynthia explained as she casually side-stepped to hide Iskall from view.   
“Any other questions?”

Mumbo looked to his parents, who were looking at each other. “No, we’re good for now.” His dad eventually spoke up.

“I hope you enjoyed the tour! If you do decide to attend, you know where to call.” She smiled as the family walked away.

“Mom please-“

“We’ll discuss this later.”

“Mom. It’s not what you think.” Mumbo started. “He’s been bullied a lot lately, it was just someone picking on him.”

“That’s not much better.”

“It’s not a fight. I’ll be fine mom- please?” He pleaded.

His mom sighed, glancing to his dad. “We’ll see, okay?”

* * *

“I can’t begin to tell you how weird it is to not see you waving from the window man.” Iskall teased, elbowing Mumbo lightly.

Grian smiled, elbowing Mumbo back towards Iskall. “Yeah, welcome to the 6am bus stop crew.”

“Really feel welcome. Being bounced back and forth like a ping-pong ball. Love it.” 

“It’s initiation. To see if you can stand being part of the elite Bus Stop Crew, yknow?” Grian smiled and pushed Mumbo back towards Iskall for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did this justice!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on chapter 1 if you want to request something! I might not get to them all and I’m sorry.


End file.
